Fate
by DarkShinzo
Summary: DaRiku Slight DaiRisa Fate toys with us in many ways no? See what happens as past lives haunt and forbidden love takes its rightful place in 2 knowing hearts. Meant to be apart.Jealousy,Best Freinds, Twins- Pls remeber to R&R it motivates me!
1. Act I: Business

**Summary: DarkXRiku DaisukeXRisa**Riku and Risa are the princesses of The Azumo Southern Lands while Dark and Daisuke are prices of the Northern Lands…Riku, Dark and Daisuke are best buddies while Risa likes Dark…and on Dark's 17th birthday the two princes will be engaged but …the pairings are decided by they're moms! What will the pairings be(that are done by they're moms)? Will they agree? I suck at summaries… This is my first fanfic…hope u can support me….

**Act I: Business**

"What?!?!?!?!" as an auburn haired girl screamed you could hear the whole kingdom shake as if there were a magnitude 9 earthquake.

"Risa, how could you agree to go to the ball without telling me?! I don't mind if you went without telling me but WHY ON EARTH did you have to drag ME into this?! You know I HATE these type of parties! And you dint tell me?!" And that same girl was now screaming to an exact replica of herself.

"It'll be fun, don't worry. Besides, even if I wanted to go mom and dad won't let me go alone…besides you know martial arts…all I have to say is you'll go with me and its settled! Please Riku? Please go with me?? Please? You don't have to do anything, you just have to go with me to the ball and you can go and do anything you want…The ball is held is honor of Prince Dark's birthday and Queen Emiko wants to choose a fiancée for her two sons…I might get a chance you know…you do know how much I like Dark-san." Risa was pleading with those type of puppy dog eyes the no one could resist. 'Oh no. NOT the puppy eyes!' Riku thought. But in the end she gave in.

"Ugh…all right…all right…But you owe me! And I'm not gonna wear some frilly pink lacey skirt or dress with lots of accessories. I'll wear what I want." Riku said.

"Ok…but don't say I didn't warn you…for heavens sake Riku be more lady-like…You're a girl you know…and a princess no less!" And Risa was giving Riku a long lecture on how to be more lady like and Riku was just ignoring her when suddenly there came a knock on the door and a servant with black hair and emerald green eyes came in.

"What is it Ayumi?" asked Riku.

"Princess Riku, Princess Ris-…."the maid started when she was cut off by Riku.

"Ayumi…"Riku said glaring at the maid "how many times have I told you NOT to be so formal with me…?"

"H…Hai…Pri….I mean Riku, Risa. King Kurogane and Queen Kaname would like the both of you to be downstairs to entertain Prince Dark and Prince Daisuke. They're highnesses will be staying the night and will be joining us for dinner." said Ayumi.

"Prince Dark is here?" Risa asked. Then she started panicking "Oh no, what am I going to wear? I can't see Prince Dark like this!" and Riku was just about to exit the room in her casuals-baggy pants and a collared shirt. When a flying pillow came and hit her in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Riku asked very annoyed.

"Riku, you're a princess! You can't wear THOSE! Not when you're off to entertain our guests! You'll ruin your reputation! "Scolded Risa.

By this time Riku was very…I mean VERY annoyed. She was sick of Risa and her you-have-to-be-more-lady-like lectures. So she defended herself.

"Risa, firstly. Why can't a princess wear THESE?! No one said they were eligible! Secondly, you do know who they are right? They're Dark and Daisuke for heavens sake! Dark and Daisuke! They always come! They just came last month! Why do I have to wear some stupid dress just because THEY'RE coming? They're my best friends! Not some noble man or lady." But Risa was so busy panicking over what to wear to see Dark her only reply was "Fine, whatever. Don't say I don't warn you…"

'How pathetic…panicking over some guy…' Riku thought and exited the room to meet her best friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dark! Daisuke!" called Riku as she ran down the stairs to meet her best friends.

"Yo Riku! Long time no see! And you're still as pretty as usual." Said a guy with violet hair and eyes of the same color. His messy hair flew freely and he had a well toned body with a little tint of brown in his skin. He was a perfect piece of art and the black shirt and pants made his eyes and hair stand out. The sight of him would make almost any girl melt…ALMOST…that is…

"Cut the crap Dark. You know your charms don't work on me…they never do you big pervert of a playboy." Said Riku "Daisuke. How's it going?"

"Nothing. Just as normal. Where's Risa?" asked the guy Riku called Daisuke. He had fiery red eyes and hair. His skin was paler than Dark's and his white shirt and pants made his hair and eyes stand out like fire. He too was a perfect piece of art. Indeed the these two brothers were angels.

"Oh Risa? She's' decorating herself…she'll be down soon." Said Riku. "So how long are you gonna stay here this time? A week?"

"No." Daisuke said "We're here to see Queen Kaname… we'll play afterwards."

"Ok…I trained a lot this month…I'm sure to beat you Dark. Meet me at the dojo afterwards. And why do you want to see my mom?" asked Riku.

"Oh. That…we're here for business…" said Dark

"Business?" Asked Riku curiously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know….I know…Its very short…I'll try to make it longer next time…**

**Pls R&R…I have no idea when I'll update…but I apologize if I take a long time to update in future…**


	2. Act II: The Agreement

Authors Note: Yay! I'm back!! I updated as soon as I could! And since it's the school hoilidays I hav plenty of time!I wanna thank you all for all your support! (even if you dint support me I just wanna thank you anyway…)

I wanna thank the fellowing people who supported me:

**Eternal Crystal Rose**

**DNAngel and Host club fan**

Arigatou Gozaimasu for supporting me…well…Here's the 2nd Chapter! Hope you all like it!** REMEMBER to R&R ya? **

**Act II: The Agreement**

"Ugh…" came the sound of an obviously thinking why-is-this-happening-to-me auburn haired princess. She just found out that her mother made some stupid deal that might ruin her life forever.

'…of ALL people…why ME?? Ugh…I bet Risa's happy right now…' thought a frustrated Riku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FlashBack**

**During Dinner**

"Welcome back again Dark, Daisuke. I see you have been doing well after you last visit here last month…I hope the both of you have been training…Is King Kosuke and Queen Emiko doing well?" King Kurogane asked politely. He had short jet black hair and black eyes too. He was very cheerful and always had a smile on his face. If you saw him you wouldn't believe he was Riku, Dark and Daisuke's martial arts trainer. He trained them all by himself in all form of martial arts and also trained them in using all kinds of weapons. He was supposed to teach Dark and Daisuke only but when Riku saw that she also asked her father to train her as well. Knowing that Riku wasn't like Risa, the king agreed to train Riku as well…The result- the three best martial artists in the whole Azumo Kingdom.

"Hai sensei. We trained. Mother and Father are both well. And I assume that the King Kurogane and Queen Kaname have been informed of our presence. We are here on mother's orders and will be leaving for our kingdom two days after." Said Dark politely.

"Yes…I have been told…but we will discuss the matters later. For now, let us enjoy our meal." Said King Kurogane. Then he suddenly asked "Where is Risa? Its dinner time already and she still isn't down yet?"

"Risa is um…busy with the preparations to entertain our guests father." Replied Riku. And everyone knew what that meant- She was still choosing a dress.

"Yuki. Call Princess Risa to come down. Tell her that we are waiting for her so we can start our dinner." Queen Kaname called to a servent with orange hair and orange eyes. The Queen had auburn hair and honey colored eyes. Its was obvious that the twins got their looks from her. She was very pretty and her skin was pale and smooth.

"Yes Your Majesty." The servant replied. And she went up the stairs to look for the princess.

"Hey Riku. What will the bet this time be if you loose? If I loose I'll do anything you ask me to for the day. " whispered Dark to Riku. Every time Dark and Riku had a fight, they always had a bet to go with it. And Dark is the best martial artist of the threesome…so…you get the point…Yup. Riku always looses.

" Grrr…" growled Riku. The last time bet was that if she lost she would kiss him. And there went her first kiss! 'Its not like I was complaining then…' thought Riku. Then she realized what she was thinking 'huh? Where did that come from? I cant be serious.' And she just shrugged the thought off.

"Heh. Don't worry you pervert. I've trained a lot this month. If I loose I'll be your dance partner to your birthday ball." Challenged Riku. She had been training the hell out of her this month and there was no way she would loose. To top that of she just bet that she'll go with Dark to the ball is she looses! ' Riku…' she thought to herself ' if you loose this time you should go and wear one of Risa's stupid frilly pink dresses and dance out like a mad girl in the streets! You CANT loose!'

"Alright." Said Dark "If that's the bet I'll be more than happy to win and having such a beautiful girl for my date. Now we wouldn't want to waste it now would we?" He grinned.

"Shut up you pervert!" Riku raised her voice a little louder than usual.

" Now now Riku." Said Dark as if she was a little girl "This isn't the way to treat your guests."

" What guest?! A GUEST comes once in a while. But you come every month as if the-…" Riku was about to shout out when she was cut off by Risa's arrival.

Risa walked elegantly down the stairs. She wore a pink dress that hugged her body shape nicely. She wore a baby- blue butterfly necklace and the earrings that came in with it. She even put on light make up.

'S…sh…she…she's a goddess!' tought Daisuke. He had a crush on her since they were small but he dint want to confess because he knew that she liked Dark.

'pft…dressing as if your going to a grand ball in your own house?...she must be crazy…' Riku thought and rolled her eyes.

"Prince Dark!" Risa squeled. She was obviously one of the many fangirls of the Niwa brothers. And she liked Dark more.

"Princess Risa…I see you are as pretty as before…" said Dark while turning on his 'charm'.

"Oh Prince Dark…" Risa said going all dreamy.

'This is so pathetic…' Riku tought.

" Now. Since Princess Risa is here let us enjoy our meal." Said King Kurogane and everyone dug in.

**After Dinner**

"You called for us mother?" Risa asked curiously. Risa and Riku were called to go to one of the many rooms in the palace. And Dark, Daisuke, King Kurogane and Queen Kaname was there too.

" Yes." Queen Kaname said calmly. Then she sighed. "Dark…I see that Emiko has told the both of you ne?"

"Yes you majesty. I and Daisuke knew this just two days ago." replied Dark.

"I see…" the queen replied. Then she turned to her daughters "Riku…Risa…I and your father have been hiding this from the both of you for a very long time but the time has come that you know of it."

" Know of what?" asked Riku. ' Whatever it is…I don't think I'm going to like it…'

The queen sighed and started " When Dark was born, I and Emiko made a deal. Being the friends we were, we made a deal that we would engage the both of you with Prince Dark and Prince Daisuke when Prince Dark turns 17…The pairing is still uncertain but Prince's Dark's birthday shall be the engagement day for the four of you…and we shall announce the pairing at the end of the ball… So the both of you go pack you belongings and get ready to leave for North Azumo Kingdom two days after with Prince Dark and Prince Daisuke when they leave. You will be staying at the North Azumo Palace for a few days till Prince Dark's birthday." Said Queen Kaname in a calm tone.

Riku took a few seconds when she just realized what hit her.

"WHAT?!" Riku shouted " Mother, how could you do this to me?! They're my best friends! How am I supposed to MARRY THEM?!"

"Riku!" King Kurogane scolded "That is not the way to treat you mother!"

"Gomen for my rudeness mother…Its just that…I need time to digest." Said Riku unhappily. "Its late everyone. May I depart for the day mother?" asked Riku. She was angry, sad and confused. And most of all tired. That was a big shock for her.

"Yes Riku. You may depart for the day. And I suggest everyone do the same. Its getting late now. Good night." Said the Queen. " Tasuki. Show our guests to their usual rooms." The queen said to a male servant with orange hair.

"Yes Your Highness" He replied. Then he turned to the two princes "This way please Prince Dark, Prince Daisuke" as he led them to their rooms.

**End of FlashBack**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

'And now I'm stuck to that stupid agreement…' thought Riku. Then she screamed into her pillow " STUPID AGREEMENT!" suddenly a knock came.

"Come in…" said Riku. Head still in her pillow.

"Riku…I heard about the agreement. Is it true?" aksed Ayumi.

"Yeah…I'll be leaving two days after." Said Riku.

"I wonder who you'll pair with…" Ayumi said

"I don't know…"came a frustrated Riku "I bet Risa is happy now." 'I hope I get paired with Dark…WHAT?! What the heck was I thinking? Stupid Riku! You don't like him! He's a PERVERT!' thought Riku shaking her head to get the thought off.

"Riku. Are you ok?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine…" said Riku "Ayumi, I'm kinda tired. Is there anything? Because if there isn't I would like to sleep now."

"No. ok then. Sleep thight. And don't try to think of that agreement thing too much. Just relex." Ayumi comforted her.

"Ok. Thanks." Said Riku and she rolled over to sleep.Leaving all the frustration behind her.

Risa's POV

'I hope I'll get paired with Prince Dark!' Risa thought to herself happily. She was so happy when she heard that she would be pairing with one of the two most handsome princes in the whole entire Azumo Kingdom.

'But I wonder if Prince Dark likes me or Riku…'Risa thought sadly.Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Risa said.

"Princess Risa…" said Daisuke "You're not asleep yet?"

"No. I was just thinking about the agreement. I wonder who I'll get paired with…" Risa trailed off.

"Erm…Princess Risa?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"What do you think of me?" He asked.

"Well…" She begin "Your very kind hearted, and handsome, and sweet. You're also good at martial arts!" at this point Daisuke blushed 13 shades of red.

"Why do you ask me that?" Risa asked.

"Erm…erm…Its…its…its because…" Daisuke said nervously "Its because I…"

"Because you?" Risa asked. Having no idea what he was trying to say.

"urgh…its nothing. Have a pleasant night princess Risa. Good Night." Daisuke said and ran out of the room. 'I'm such a jerk. I cant even tell the girl I love how I feel!' Daisuke mentally scolded himself.

"huh?" Risa was in her bedroom dumbfounded. "What was that all about?" but she in the end the just couldn't figure it out. ' oh well…maybe he just remembered something…' Risa said and doze of to sleep dreaming of Dark and her getting engaged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok…ok…Its not really that long…but I'll try to make it longer next time. PLS R&R!!! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if its not really that promising. But hey! I'm only 14! So don't expect much out of this…gomen if you're disappointed with this chapter.**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can ok? PLS SUPPORT ME **

**Pls R&R**


	3. Act III : The Bet

Author's Note: Yo! It's the Holidays now…so maybe I'll update faster than usual. I apologize if there were spelling errors in the previous chapters.

Anyway, I want to thank the people below for reviewing chappy 2

**XIce-Fire-LightningX**

**RyuKaiser3**

**S. T. Nickolian**

**Dark Is My Knight**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! Any comments? Pls tell me if there is anyway to improve my story. And as usual…pls R&R**

**And pls note: this is and ant-DaiRisa Chappy…just don't kill me…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel I would've locked Dark and Daisuke up for myself! Muahaha!!!**

**On with chapter 3:**

**Act III: The Bet**

The door slowly creaked open. Revealing a handsome young prince that every girl dreamed about. He had amazingly soft and messy purple hair and outstanding violet eyes. The looks of him could have any girl in the whole world at his feet…any girl…except one…The one he loved but could never have…Riku Harada…

Prince Dark of the North Azumo Kingdom slowly tiptoed into the room. The room was just plain. Not like the other princess's rooms which were decorated with lots of stuffed toys and painted pink. No. This room was different. It was a light green painted room. The sight of it was very comfortable. There was a desk and two bookshelves filled with books. There were also very nice and soothing paintings and a very nice oak wardrobe. The only toy there was a stuffed teddy bear given by the younger prince when they were little.

Yes. Indeed this princess was different.

The room was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the girl's rhythmic breathing.

Dark tiptoed over to the girl's bedside and leaned in… Faces only inches apart…he leaned in closer…and closer…and then…

WHAM!!

"Ugh…" Dark groaned. He was now on the floor with a big red hand print on his cheek. And the person who planted it was non other than Princess Riku Harada of the South Azumo Kingdom.

"Hah! Got you...AGAIN…" Riku said with pride as Dark got up form the hard cold floor.

"Aww…But Riku…"Dark fake pouted "You always win! That's so unfair!"

"Duh." Riku said in an its-a-matter-of-fact tone "Just call it…girl's reflexes."

"Oh really…" Dark said in a bored tone. Then Riku ran to the door smiling.

"Come on Dark! We have a bet today remember? Now go and wait for me in the stable. I'll get dressed and be down shortly." Riku said cheerfully. She was always like that. So cheerful and open minded all the time. She barely had a grudge against anyone. But she REALLY hated perverts.

"What? I don't get to see you get changed?" Dark said acting disappointed knowing that Riku would blush. And sure enough she did.

"W-w-w-wh-what?" Riku stuttered blushing. Then she finally snapped back to life and grew furious. "BAKA HENATI!!! GET OUT YOU BIG PERVERT!!!" The princess shouted and Dark ran playfully out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Stable**

Dark and Riku were there in their training outfits since they were gonna have hand-to-hand combat later on.

"So…Same rules?" Asked Dark and Riku just nodded in agreement.

"So which one do you want to compete in first?"

"Hmm…"Riku trailed off. She was thinking of putting it in the correct order that will bring her more advantage. Every time they bet they'll compete in 4 different rounds: horseback riding (racing), Archery, hand-to-hand combat and fencing.

"I think we'll start off with horseback riding, then archery then fencing and hand-to-hand combat last. " Riku finally decided.

"I'm fine with that. I'll be waiting at the ball then." Dark said smirking his oh-so-famous confident smirk. But to his surprise was returned a smirk of her own from Riku Harada.

"But what makes you think I'll lose this match pervert?" Riku asked back "Just get ready to do a few things I planned for you to do." And with that Riku and Dark climbed on their own horses.

Riku's horse was a beautiful snow white color. Its mane was a bluish-silver and its fur coat was white. There was a blue star symbol on its forehead. Resembling that it was a magical creature. Its fur gave off a bluish moonlight shine while its eyes were brown and feminine yet rough. Not willing to give up without a fight, just like its mistress.

Dark's horse, however was jet black but shined in an unusual way. It had a white crescent on its forehead. Also a magical creature. Its eyes were confident and twinkled with mischief. Just like Dark.

"First to run past the meadows, round the fountain and back wins." Riku announced and Dark just nodded.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Riku shouted and raced off. Leaving Dark in a pile of dust.

"Huh? Hey! That's cheating!" Dark shouted and raced after Riku.

"Come on Yuki. We trained hard this month so we're not gonna lose right? Come on. You don't wanna lose me to that perv do you?" Riku said and as if Yuki understood what her mistress said she neighed and ran faster then any magical being.

"Ok Wiz. Let's get me a girlfriend now shall we? And if we win I think you really deserve some strawberries for a prize no?" Dark said and his horse neighed and ran faster. Not because for its master but for the strawberries though…

**Riku's POV**

"Yeah! I'm gonna win!" I said to myself happily. Dark was a long way behind and there was no way he was gonna catch up. Right?

'And now it'll be my turn to tease him for losing to a girl.' I thought to myself.

**Dark's POV**

'Oh shit! I so far behind! Unless Wiz gets some miracle energy we're gonna loose!' I thought to myself. I and Wiz were at least 10 miles away and it had to be a miracle for us to catch up!

Then something struck me…

"Aww Wiz… Looks like we're loosing…And I wanted to double the portion of strawberries if we won…"

**Normal POV**

"I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win." Riku hummed to herself happily. She was only less then 5 meters from the finish line and nothing could stop her now. But then…luck always liked the cuter boys…

Dark and Wiz shot past Riku and Yuki like lightning and ended the race. (A/N: I know…It's stupid…I'm having lack of inspiration now ya noe!)

"Aww man…You have GOT to be kidding me!" Riku whined. She trained hard for the whole month but Dark won again…as usual…

"There! I win!" Dark announced. "Its Dark 1, Riku 0!" Dark said happily.

"Shut up Dark. We still have 3 more rounds remember?" Riku said and continued in a confident tone "And they're all mine." Riku said smirking but was greeted with an equally confident smirk of Dark's.

"Be my guest…We'll just see Riku…We'll just see…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(After the other 3 rounds)(A/N: I'm not good in scenes…)**

Riku and Dark sighed…The 3 rounds were over and they were exhausted. So they came to get a drink.

"No….Not AGAIN…" Riku groaned "A TIE?! AGAIN?!"

"Seems so hun…" Dark said and turned to Riku "So compete in deciding match as usual?"

(A/N : Riku won sparring and archery while Dark wont hand-to-hand combat and the race)

"Ugh!!" Riku groaned "Fine! But I want to choose the deciding round!"

"Anything for you milady." Dark said smirking.

"Ok then. Lets play a game of thieves." Riku said and Dark smirked.

"Alright then. You're on. So…where's the venue?" Dark asked. But Riku just smiled in an evil-sweet way. (A/N: creepy)

"The East Azumo Kingdom's Black Crystal heart pendant. Famous for its strict security and its dark powers no one has been able to use." Riku said and Dark's eyes were as wide as saucepans.

"E-E-Es-East Azumo Kingdom?" Dark stuttered. But Riku just smirked and replyed.

"Yup. You know. Your best friend's home."

"East Azumo Kingdom as in Krad Hikari Hiwatari and Satoshi Hiwatari's Kingdom?" Dark said not believing his ears. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. That's the place." Riku just said boredly.

"Ok fine. Even though we have to go THERE and compete I still wont lose." Dark smirked. "Ready for the ball love?"

"That is…IF you win." Riku replied "It's almost dinner time now. I'll explain the rules after dinner. Meet me in my study room after dinner." Riku said and ran back to the castle for dinner.

"I knew letting her choose the game was a bad idea…" Dark mumbled and ran after Riku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : I AM SO SORRY!!! I took so long to update and this is the shortest chappy I've ever written! Anyway. I'll introduce Kard and Saotshi's relationship with Dark and Daisuke in the next chappy! If you like this pls review. And pls give some friendly comments on how to improve. **

**R&R ppl! If you don't I wont update till next year! (muahahaha)**

**Arigatou for reading. Hope you like it. **


	4. Act IV: East Azumo Kingdom Enemies Meet

**Act IV: East Azumo Kingdom- enemies meet**

**After Dinner in one of the palaces 1113 rooms with lots of book a.k.a study room…**

"Ok…had a nice meal?" Riku asked smirking. She knew Dark wasn't happy about stealing something from the Hiwataris…sure he'd steal. But he'd steal ANYWHERE other then the East Azumo Kingdom…where they were…where he's 'best buddies' were…

"Yeah…" Dark scowled "Just get on with the darn rules now _Princess _Riku." He said stressing the word princess. He knew Riku dint like it. Riku was about to say something back but then again she decided not to.

"Grr…Mark my words Dark Mousy Niwa. After this bet is done you are so dead." Riku snapped at him.

"But to be killed by a lady as beautiful as yourself is an honor Miss Riku." Dark said charmingly making Riku roll her eyes.

"Cut it Dark. Now. For the rules." Riku said tired of all this crap.

"The game shall start at 11 p.m tomorrow. Anyone who starts earlier will be disqualified. Agreed?" Riku asked and Dark just nodded his head.

"We're gonna take off for the East Azumo Lands tomorrow morning. And will be staying there until the game is over." Riku said and grinned when Dark groaned.

"Is anything wrong Dark?" Riku asked innocently. Dark just glared at her.

"Then I'll take that as a no." Riku replied. But she felt bad for making Dark going through all this knowing his relationship with the Hiwatari's. He is, after all her best friend and was there for her most of the time.

"You may gather information until time of the game which is 11 p.m." Riku continued. She looked at the clock nearby and said "Now is time for Magic class. You wanna come? Then you can skip your class tomorrow." Riku, Dark and Daisuke did EVERYTHING and HAD everything together. They were under the same master in martial arts. Competed in the same sport. And had the same magic classes together- battle magic. Risa however said that girls should stay at home. Sew. Cook. Make a good wife. And serve her husband well. So she learned supporting magic instead.

"That sounds great. I'll get ready and be down in a few minutes." Said Dark.

"Ok then. Meet ya in class. Oh and call Daisuke to come too." Riku shouted through the door as she ran up to her room.

"Ok." Dark replied and just walked casually and slowly in the same direction that Riku went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku's room **

"Risa! What are you doing? Its time for Magic class!" Riku said. Seeing Risa's room door opened she decided to take a look and found Risa walking here and there.

"Oh Riku I'm so glad you're here." Risa said happily seeing Riku already back.

"Huh…I don't like the sound of that…" Riku mumbled.

"Aww don't say that Riku. That's so mean." Risa pouted and Riku mentally rolled her eyes at seeing her sister.

"Alright alright. What is it now?" Riku said. Not liking what was going to come.

"Don't worry…It's nothing. I just want you to help me see which outfit is bet-"Risa started but was cut short by Riku shouting at her.

"Risa! There's only 5 minutes left and you're worrying over outfits?!" Riku shouted. But then she shook her head at realizing that this was Risa she was talking to. RISA! the famous girly fashion maniac that cant have a single crease in her frilly pink dresses and never is going to wear pants or for the matter, shorts as long as she lived.

While Risa was whining on and on about Riku being heartless, Riku just sighed and went to her room to get ready for magic class…

'With all these people and everything happening here…' Riku thought to herself 'I'm gonna go crazy in no time…' Riku sigh and mumbled "May Kami-sama be with me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle Magic Class (It's held in one of the many rooms in the palace that has a sign 'magic class (battle)' on it)**

"Ah…I see you're here again… Prince Dark…Prince Daisuke…" Their teacher said. They almost came here every month or week so he was used to it already. "So tomorrows class shall be canceled I assume?" The teacher asked and the two princes just nodded their heads.

SLAM!

The teacher and both princes calmly turned their heads to the direction know who was behind that noise.

"Princess Riku…It's really uncommon for you to be late… Was anything the matter?" The teacher asked clammy. And Riku just shook her head.

"Iie sensei. I just had…um… a little distraction on my way here…" Riku said. Lowering her head. And her teacher just nodded.

"I see…well…take a seat and we shall start immediately." And Riku took her seat. The teacher then cleared his throat and started.

"Today we shall learn how to use the invisibility spell." The teacher paused and looked around for any sign of disturbance. When he found none he continued.

"The invisibility spell is great for spying. But the user has to be aware not to be detected or bump into anyone to avoid being caught. It requires a lot of magic and the stronger your magic is the longer you shall stay invisible." The teacher then stopped.

"I shall demonstrate one time only. After this all of you are required to do it once in front of everyone and me." The teacher then walked to the front of the room and chanted.

"Powers of the Darkness. Aid me in fulfilling my destiny. May my presence be unknown to my enemies, invisible to the naked eye."(A/N: sigh I don't know any magic chants….so…just stick with this?) After Kaoru chanted he vanished immediately. Riku just grinned while Dark smirked and Daisuke smiled. Kaoru wasn't there but his voice could be heard.

"And as for removing the spell you shall use another incantation." And for the 2nd time the voice of Kaoru was heard chanting. (A/N: sry…I put kaoru coz just writing teacher every time was wasting 5 secs of my life….)

"Powers of Light. Reveal me to the people I want to be seen. Erase the darkness from their eyes. Make me visible for my job is done." After Kaoru finish chanting, his body came back bit by bit. And after a few seconds a whole Kaoru was standing in front of the room. Kaoru cleared his throat.

"Riku" He said " Care to be the first do demonstrate?" Riku stood up and walked to the front of the room confidently.

Unknown to everyone else. She had done this before. She had stumbled upon the spell when she and was small. In fact, she knew many spells. She had found this book that contained various kinds of spells, and some of them were very powerful spells which only powerful magicians could handle. However, Riku had already mastered all those spell secretly at the age of 10 and one of them was the invisibility spell. She used the invisibility spell whenever she sneaked out to play with the boys in the village. (She dresses as a boy)But Risa dint know all these though. Imagining her reaction if she knew Riku snuck out dressing as a boy!

Now…back to Riku…

Riku then took a deep breath and concentrated. She then began chanting.

"Powers of the Darkness. Aid me in fulfilling my destiny. May my presence be unknown to my enemies, invisible to the naked eye." After she finished chanting, Riku vanished immediately. After that she chanted the removing spell.

"Powers of Light. Reveal me to the people I want to be seen. Erase the darkness from their eyes. Make me visible for my job is done." Riku then appeared and waited for the teacher to comment her.

"Very well done Riku." Kaoru said smiling "Now you may return to your seat. Next. Dark." Dark just smirked and did the same as Riku. Daisuke also succeeded in vanishing and reappearing. They were, after all three out of the five best spell casters in Azumo. The other two were Satoshi Hikari Hiwatari and Krad Hikari Hiwatari. After that they were given more information about the invisibility spell and how to make it more effective.

'This is gonna be interesting…' Dark thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Support Magic**

"Sigh…Risa…Please try to be punctual next time…" Yakumo said when Risa entered panting.

"But sensei! Fashion is VERY important in human life! It can make a good or bad impression!" Risa argued and was about to continue when she was interrupted by Yakumo.

"Ok Risa…But next time try to use less then 2 hours to get ready…" Risa just bowed her head and walked to her seat.

"OK. Today we're gonna learn about the support magic 'Blessing'." Yakumo paused and continued.

"Blessing is a spell where you increase you ally's defense and magic attack's. A barrier is formed around your army and magic will be transferred from your body to theirs. You level of magic shall determine the number of people you are able to bless, how long, and how much attack and defense you are able to put up." Yakumo paused and continued teaching and demonstrating…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After a lot of wrong chants by Risa and a fun time by Riku…**

**Riku's Room**

"Riku! You heartless woman!" The door to Riku's room slammed open and Riku turned her head towards the door.

"How could you leave me there all alone?!" Risa whined. Riku rolled her eyes. Knowing that Risa still hasn't gotten over the Riku-help-me-choose-an-outfit thingy.

"Risa…I was late for magic class…" Riku said calmly. "Please get out Risa…I have a competition tomorrow…" Riku was really tired. She had a competition tomorrow and what's worse was she was going to be in the same carriage with a particular 'good buddy' throughout a 3 hour trip to the East Azumo Kingdoms! May the gods save her…

"Tired?! You left me ou-…Competition?" Risa asked.

"Yea…competition…"

"With who? For what?" Risa was getting interested in the competition Riku was gonna have. Its was of course either with Dark or Daisuke cause other then them, Riku found no one worthy of her challenging.

Riku rolled her eyes at how fast Risa's mood would change.

"With Dark. For the Black Crystal Heart Pendant. Leaving tomorrow at 5 am in the morning." Riku mumbled just loud enough for Risa to hear.

"WHAT?! The Black Crystal Pendant? As in the Hiwatari's Black Crystal Pendant? Riku. You should know better then anyone that the security there is very strict because of its dark powers. If you touch it god knows what's going to happen to you! And besides. I don't think that King Ukiya(A/N: Sry….I kinda 4got Satoshi's dad's name..hehe…") is going to let you steal it…It'll mean war!" Risa exclaimed.

"Risa. I'll inform Satoshi and Krad about the competition when we get there…It's not like we're gonna bring it home…"Riku mumbled.

"Yea. But the dark powers, th-" Risa was cut of by Riku.

"Risa…It's just a competition…no one's going to die…and there is going to be no war…now…get out before I make you…" Riku's voice was dripping with annoyance. She had a competition tomorrow and her sister here was bragging on and on.

"Fine…Don't say I don't warn you…humph!" Risa turned her head and slammed the door shut. Riku had to closed her ears to prevent being deaf.

"Girly sisters…" Riku mumbled under her breath and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku's Room-almost 5 am**

_CREEEEEKKK_

Risa crept into Riku's room rather clumsily. She knocked a few things here and there. But to her relief, Riku was still asleep…

…At least she _thought _she was still asleep…

sigh "Risa…Dark sneaks in much more silently than you and I can feel his presence…What makes you think that you. An inexperienced girl who hasn't even stolen a cookie from the kitchen can sneak in without my notice?" Riku sighed again and sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Shoot…Busted…" Risa mumbled under her breath. So much for sneaking into Riku's bedroom with 'skill'.

"Risa…" Riku sighed "What do you want _this _time?" Riku asked in a tired tone.

"Please Riku…Do you think you could bring me with you?" Risa pleaded. Riku just raised an eyebrow.

"huh?"

"Well…" Risa said nervously "You see…Dark-san is going…And so are you…And without you and Dark-san around it'll be really boring…so I was wondering…"

"If I could take you there with us?" Riku finished for Risa.

"Yea! Exactly!" Risa said. "Please Riku? PLEASEEEE?"

"Risa…don't you have your sewing to do or something like that?" Riku asked. She couldn't bring Risa with her. Not that she wanted to…Because if she brought Risa along then Risa might disturb her and she'll lose! Heck then she would even need to go to the birthday ball or whatever you call it with Dark!

NO. Riku was not taking chances. Especially when it was going to some dumb ball with a particular perv…

"Risa…I can't bring you…you'll distract me from my game! Do you think that I would want to sit with him in that small box? Heck no! If my powers were limitless I would've teleported there…" Riku explained. But knowing Risa, she just won't give up.

"I don't care. I'm going. I'll inform mom and dad about this so that we'll postpone the trip back to North Azumo Kingdom." Risa said. And She went off to tell her parents, leaving Riku standing there.

"What the? I dint even make a sound of protest and she just went off like that?! What about _my_ opinion?" She then frowned and quickly went to pack her stuff to get ready to leave…Hoping Risa would not notice her departure. And fortunately for Riku, luck seemed to favor her today.

Riku quickly packed her bags, and dashed out of the room as if a mad dog were chasing her. Well…one would be anyway…once Risa knew she went off without her Riku was certain that Risa would either one- Chase after them in another carriage and saying that Riku must have had a crush on Dark to run off with him like that then kill her…or….two-she would go to the kitchen and sharpen knives in prepare of Riku's return and hold a 'welcome home ritual' to welcome her home… Riku sweat dropped at that thought but was determined that nothing would get in her way and make her loose the match.

Riku was outside the castle just to see non other than the famous rival of Riku- Dark Mousy Niwa standing there leaning casually against the carriage as if waiting for someone. When Riku walked a few steps closer to him Dark looked up and stared at Riku in the eye. His mischievous eyes bore into her though honey colored ones and he smirked.

"I see that the almighty Riku who said she wasn't interested in guys has found a liking in me…" Dark said which snapped Riku out of her trance who immediately blushed then glared at him.

"Pfft. Keep dreaming Dark…You should know better because you know me better than anyone. Even Daisuke, Risa, okaasan or even otosan! You know what I think of relationships…They're a waste of time…" Dark just raised a brow.

"Is it true? But weren't you just staring at me just now milady?" Dark asked in an interested tone. He wanted to know what her reply was after he caught her staring at him.

Riku glared her killer stare which made a lot of princes from other lands who came to propose to her withdraw them. But it had no effect on our all time favorite prince. He just raised a brow and kept waiting for her answer as if nothing happened. Riku sighed then answered.

"I wasn't looking at you Dark." Riku lied. "I was looking at that." Riku lied again pointing at the green hill behind him. It was really calm and soothing. Riku always liked things like that. Things that were calm, soothing, and simple. But not _that_ simple until it was a piece of cloth that just draped around your waist and was only sewn at one side…and _that_ thing was referred to Risa as a _skirt_. To Riku. Such things were a disgrace. Girls showing off their skin like that…and you couldn't even run in that thing! Riku really thought such things were a piece of trash and only girly girls like Risa would wear. Riku would rather marry Dark than wear that _thing…_

WAIT!!

Rewind…What was she thinking again? Rather marry _Dark_ than wear a skirt?! What the hell was she thinking?!

"Hello? Earth to Riku?" Dark waved his hand in front of Riku and she immediately snapped out of her trance. She glared at him.

"What?" Riku snapped. Dark just rolled his eyes.

"For your information. Its almost 5.30. May I ask how long your highness wants to stand there?" Dark voice was filled with sarcasm. But his eyes had a tint of worry in them.

"Owh…" Was only Riku's blank reply as she walked in the carriage followed by Dark.

The trip was far from pleasant. Dark was continuously flirting and teasing while Riku kept blushing different shades of red and kept yelling at the handsome prince.

"Shut up you perv!"

"But Riku, I was only complimenting you. And you should know better than anyone else how beautiful you are." Riku was turning redder and redder by the second while trying to think of a comeback. It was obvious who was having most of the fun here.

"Why you…you…YOU…URGH!!" Riku then suddenly calmed down and smirked at Dark, taking him by surprise.

"Why Dark-san! It's such an honor to receive such a compliment from one such as you." Riku replied in a really REALLY polite manner. Dark just raised a brow.

"But you have to know Dark-san. I am NOT Risa. So don't be surprised if I do something like THIS!" Riku yelled and lunged at him aiming for his neck. She then hit him with the back o her hand and our dear old Dark then fainted. Riku straightened her shirt (A/N: yes! She's wearing A SHIRT) and pants. She stared at the fainted Dark and smiled.

"Sigh…I guess that would be enough for at least half a peaceful journey…" She trailed off and slept.

------Riku's Dream------

Riku was wandering about in the darkness. Mind you, she wasn't afraid of the dark. She then called out into that darkness…

"oi Dark! Is this some stupid prank again?! DARK!!" Riku yelled, but no reply was heard. In fact, the only thing she heard was a far away voice calling out to her…

"Riku…"

"Huh?"

"Riku…"

"W-wh-w-whos there?" Riku stuttered. This was creeping her out and she did NOT like being creeped out.

"Is that you Dark? Oi! It's not funny ya know!"

"I have waited too long Riku…too long…"

"Wh-wh-what are you saying?"

"Too long Riku…but don't worry…we'll meet again...soon …" It was a female voice that was soothing but mysterious at the same time.

"W-wh-who are you? What do you want?" Riku asked back.

"But remember Riku…never EVER fall in love with him…the dark angel…" The voice continued, ignoring her question.

"Dark angel? What dark angel?"

"Remember Riku…NEVER fall in love with _him_…for the both of you were never destined to be…you were supposed to be enemies…it is fate…fighting fate is dangerous…you have done it before…in the past…never…never let history repeat itself…ever again…" The female voice continued. It then faded away. Leaving Riku in confusion.

"Wh-what dark angel? What are you tal- Hey! Come back!" Riku shouted, grasping thin air.

"Come back!"

----End of Dream---

"No!" Riku shot up sweating and panting hard. Only then, she realized it was a dream. 'what the hell was that?' Riku tough to herself.

"Riku?" a voiced from the opposite side of the carriage called out with concern. " Are you ok? You look shaken up…did anything happen?"

Riku snapped out of her trance and replied nervously.

"Yeah. I'm cool! Hehe…just a nightmare." Riku laughed nervously. But Dark wasn't buying that. In fact, he had a very serious expression on his face. Without warning. He pulled Riku into a fierce embrace, shocking the princess.

"Don't worry. Because no matter what, I'll always be with you." Dark whispered into her ear soothingly. And with that, Riku relaxed. After a short period of time, Riku embraced back as well, assuring him she was fine.

"Its okay Dark, it was just a dream…nothing much" Riku said putting on a smile. 'yea…nothing much except a freaky female voice telling me bout some dark angel and my destiny…' Riku said mentally.

Dark then pulled back from the embrace with a grin on his face. This time, mischievousness evident in his eyes.

"So our though Princess Riku is scared of nightmares eh?" Dark teased, clearly enjoying the next outburst of the day. And sure enough, he got it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCARED? EXCUSE ME? I RIKU AM AFARID OF NOTHING! NOTTHING YOU HEAR ME?!" Riku shouted so loud the carriage shook. But Dark just smirked.

"No I can't hear you very well 'cause I think your voice just made me deaf…" Dark said sarcastically.

"Grr…" Riku growled. But then she decided to ignore the fact and begin a new hobby of staring out the window. While sensing Dark staring at her.

-------Dark's POV-----

I just sat there staring at her. Somehow, she had this mysterious draw that drew people to her. Her sister, Risa, however was prettier than her. But Riku just had this attractiveness that Risa dint have. The fact that she wasn't like any normal fan girl, but my best friend was one of the reasons perhaps. She was athletic, tomboyish and everything a princess shouldn't be. But it's Riku we're talking about. So I really expected nothing less. And with that, I chuckled unconsciously.

-----Normal POV-----

Riku just sat there watching Dark when she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked growling. Dark snapped his head up and grinned.

"Oh nothing, you know. Just find you very pretty and charming. My my you have to stop being so pretty before I start pouncing on you." Dark replied with a wink that made Riku turn a thousand shades of red.

"S-s-shu-shut up you prev!!" Riku yelled back. Not liking being weak. But all she got was a smirk from the purple haired prince. Riku then counted to ten and took deep breathes and looked out the window, somehow getting lost in them. The words of the mysterious voice still in her head.

"…_don't worry…we'll meet again soon…"_

'I wonder what that voice was talking about…'

"_NEVER ever fall in love with the dark angel…"_

'And who the hell is this dark angel?"

"_You were supposed to be enemies…"_

"_You fought fate once…never let history repeat itself again…"_

sigh 'I guess I'll just check _The Book of Historical Magical Events _and see I anything happened before that has anything to do with Fate…

Unknown to her, a certain purple haired prince was watching her from the opposite of the carriage as every emotion was slipping through her eyes.

Soon Riku dozed off to sleep, followed by Dark throughout the whole journey.

-----About 2 hours later, they reached the East Azumo Lands-----

The carriage suddenly halted to a stop, waking the two royalties.

"We're here, Prince Dark, Princess Riku." Said the carriage driver. (A/N: Is there even such a word?)

yawns "We're FINALLY here!" Riku said suddenly hyped up. But Dark just scowled.

"Joy…" He said sarcastically. Seeing this, Riku whacked him on the head.

"Aww…c'mon Dark! I know you're sworn enemies with Krad but don't drag me into this! I'm Switzerland! " Riku said. But Dark just frowned at this and mumbled.

"And you just HAD to pick the EAST Azumo Kingdoms and just HAD to get the stupid Black Crystal Pendant…" hearing this, Riku shot a glare at him, which seemed to go unnoticed. For Dark was having a frown on his face and was staring at the castles entrance. Riku followed his gaze and it landed on…

"Oi! Hiwatari!!" Riku called out seeing a boy with the same age as her with sky blue hair and cold blue eyes with glasses but not the least HOT descending from the stairs. He was the youngest son of the Hiwatari King and best friends of Daisuke and Riku, Satoshi Hiwatari. The said boy looked up with a cold stare wondering who dared call him in such a disrespectful manner. Seeing it was his old friend and his brother's sworn enemy, he just smirked.

"Greetings Harada," and nodded in Darks direction who nodded back "Niwa"

"So, what brings you to the East Azumo Kingdoms? Nothing urgent I suppose?" Satoshi questioned them.

"Nah, we're here for the deciding round!" Riku said with a smile on her face while Dark looked like he'd rather be gay. Satoshi just raised a brow.

"Oh? And what does it have to do with this part of the land?" Satoshi asked. He was obviously curious on what they wanted from this side of the kingdoms. Hearing this, Riku smiled nervously while Dark just frowned.

"We er….decided to hold the deciding round in your kingdom….and we er…decided to play the game 'Thieves' and the target is in your kingdom…" Riku trailed off. Satoshi just raised a brow and asked

"And what would that be?"

Riku just smile nervously and scratched the back of her head

"The er…Black Crystal Pendant…" She mumbled just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Hearing her reply Satoshi just raised a brow.

"Oh? As in The Black Crystal Pendant that my father treasures?" Satoshi asked with interest while Riku just mumbled with a 'yea'.

"Then I shall inform father about this matter and tell him it is only meant for gaming purposes…although I doubt he'll be happy…but I'm sure he can be persuaded if my _dear_ onii-san were to help." Satoshi replied. Riku just beamed while Dark scowled.

"Really? Where's Krad-san then?" Riku asked excitedly looking around. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice and whipped her head around to face the entrance immedeatly.

"I'm here Riku-chan. Long time no see. Oh and what's this? Dark is with you too! My my what a surprise!" Krad said while descending the stairs. Earning a glare from Dark. But Riku was too happy to even CARE.

"Krad! Erm…er…I assume you heard our whole conversation just now am I right?" Riku asked while Krad nodded his head.

"So?" Riku asked again. Krad gave it a tought and replied.

"Well…I shall try to persuade otou-san but it'll be hard…but then again lets just consider it as my biggest challenge!" Krad said grinning.

"Really? Thank you Krad!" Riku said happily. Then Krad clapped his hands and servants appeared and carried their laugages to their respective rooms.

"Why don't you guys go greet my otou-san before going in? they've been quite excited upon hearing you arrival." Satoshi said. Riku and Dark nodded their heads and Riku hooked her arm around Darks and walked in to meet the king from which they will be stealing from.

And as they walked in Krad just starred after Riku's form. Dark sensed this and shot him back a glare. Krad and Dark were rivals since they were in diapers. Dark was on better terms with his brother but both were Riku's friends. Krad however was on good terms with Daisuke and dint really think of Dark as a rival… well not that I'll beat you and keep sending glares at you type. He was just happy to be able to make him mad. For the fun of it. For the job of sending glares and quoting 'I'll beat you' quotes was Riku's job. It sounded funny though. Although they were said to be rivals. Krad couldn't help but think the real rival was Riku here. Not him.

Shaking his head. Krad just went inside to see what will happen. His father isn't going to like what he hears.

A/N: Yes yes….i know I know…I was really busy but I ended up writing anyways…lolz…wellur comments really kept me going oh and I hav exams now so il be updating REALLY slowly…but then im plnning on a one-shot …lolz…


	5. Act V: And So It Begins

A/N: Hey! Lolz… guess my writing style might be changing after for not writing so long…but let me assure you I HAVE been writing lots of stories…just not on fanfiction…but I don't know….maybe my new writing style wont be so bad maybe it will….okok than! Im sorry to my reviewers but I can't list u people out or answer any questions since I don't know how to cope with them? " ok then…on with chapter 5 dum dum dum….

Disclaimer: I do Not own ANY of the DNAngel Charaters. They Belong to the artist. The only thing i own here is the story plot which needs improving.

'--'thoughts

"Talking"

Flashbacks will be noted

**A****ct V: East Azumo Kingdom-And So…It Begins**

--Riku's Room-- 10.40 p.m.—

Riku was in her room preparing for her match…apparently King Ukiya dint disapprove. And to much to Riku's amusement he actually supported them head on! Besides that, he even said that he would be preparing an event to make it more interesting. However, he did say to be careful of the crystal. Riku dint know how to be safe of it but she was thinking the safest way _has _to be by using the barrier spell.

She was dressed in something comfortable to but body fitting to ensure she could give her best in the competition. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her body and a pair of jeans with nike sports shoes. 'This is where Dark goes down…no WAY in hell am I gonna go to that ball with him! Evil perv…' She thought excitedly.

Shaking her head to cool her excitement before the match Riku glanced at the clock '10.50, guess I should be leaving now…I think we were supposed to gather in the Grand Hall' Riku chanted just mumble a short " Teleportation Destination Grand Hall" and off she was.

-- Grand Hall -- 10.50--

In the Grand Hall 6, people could be seen there. Dark and Riku was there. Krad and Satoshi was there to ensure nothing went wrong and what's more, King Ukiya and Queen Ruriko was there as well.

'Great' Riku thought 'Just great…just what I need to make me more nervous…more audiences…' at this Riku frowned. She was then however snapped out of her thoughts by King Ukiya.

"And now I shall explain the rules" King Ukiya said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Firstly, the target shall be the Black Crystal Pendant. If anything other than that were found stolen, he/she shall be disqualified immediately. Second, you are allowed to use magic to help you get to your target. But please refrain from blowing up the castle. Okay than. That is all. The time now is 11 p.m. You may go." King Ukiya announced. And with that, Riku and Dark were gone. After a few moments, Satoshi and Krad were also just a blur.

-- Dark's Side --

"Now let's see…pendant…pendant…aha! There it is! Man this is so easy." Dark said to himself when suddenly a whole bunch of soldiers came out of nowhere. They were surrounding Dark and what's more, Krad was the one leading them. Seeing Krad Dark growled.

"What are you doing here jackass." Dark spat. Krad just smirked.

"Dint father already say that he would plan something to make the catch more interesting? Well as u can see if u want to pass those doors, you'll have to get trough me. Defeat me using magic or in combat or pass me if you can. Cross this door and it'll have a map to the pendant." Krad said while smirking all this while. Dark's eyes narrowed slightly and smirked.

"With pleasure. I know I'll have fun beating you and shoving it in your face," Dark said and disappeared. Krad widened his eyes and kept on a look out for him. Dark dove in from above and aimed a punch for his abdomen which Krad dogged the punch with a back flip. When He stood up Krad smirked.

"This is gonna be interesting."

--**Now Lets see how Riku is doing--**

"Trace: On…Target: Spotted…Surroundings: 50 soldiers and 1 Satoshi Hiwatari…sigh…I knew something like this would happen…" Riku trailed off. In front of her was Satoshi Hiwatari with 50 soldiers surrounding Riku. Riku sighed again and looked at Satoshi.

"So this is King Ukiya's plan?"

"It seems so."

Riku sighed again and asked Satoshi. "So I have to beat up you guys or just somehow get to that room over there and get a map which leads to the pendant?"

"Apparently yes."

"Ok then. Now Satoshi I don't want you to disappoint me." Riku smirked and disappeared in a blur while Satoshi did as well. Sparks of blurred light could be seen. And Riku and Satoshi did a back flip at the same time. When they were stilled, you could see black and white twin daggers in Riku's hand and a silver sword with a gold hilt and an aquamarine at the bottom in Satoshi's hand.

"So fast with weapons already Riku?"

Riku just shrugged. "Well….I wont kill you anyway…just disarm you. You know how I do things. Fast and Efficient." Riku smirked.

"Ah yes then I think I shall enjoy this fight. To think to be able to fight one of the best martial artists in the 4 kingdoms. And the only female among us 5." Satoshi smirked as well.

Riku frowned. "Aww c'mon Satoshi we just sparred last week!"

"Yes and you won. Now if you want to get the pendant fast stop talking at start fighting. I want to get even." Satoshi said with a spark of playfulness in his eyes.

"Ok then here I come. You should be happy. I'm using Bakuya and Kansho this time." Riku grinned and disappeared in a flash of silver and black. Satoshi's eyes widened and disappeared as well to match Riku's attacks.

"Well then you should be happy as well since I used Haku." Satoshi replied with a smirk.

"Then we're even for using our best weapons in this battle."

"Yes and its an honor."

Both smirked and backed away and charged at each other in a flash of silver and black. Sparks could be seen as twin beautiful but strong black and white twin daggers clashed with a silver divine sword. Both were equally matched.

Riku and Satoshi backed away at the same time. This time Riku charged head on while Satoshi dodged her attacks and attacked when he had the chance but the Riku dodged his attacks as well. Suddenly Riku backed away , and she and Satoshi were circling each other. Looking at their respective opponents in the eyes. Rikue Suddenly Smirked and Satoshi did the same and both disappeared again. And there was then a never ending view of streaks of a somehow unique black ,white and a beautiful silver. All was like a piece of art.

After 5 minutes of head on charges. Riku and Satoshi back away breathing heavily. Riku got that sight of irritation in her eyes. While Satoshi had the same. Just then Satoshi straightened and lowered his sword. Riku just lifted a brow.

"You know you cant win if you don't take me seriously."

"What do you mean I'm not taking you seriously? I am!"

Satoshi just shooked his head and mumbled a spell under his breath. And this point his sword glowed white with power gathering in it. He then turned to Riku who was eyeing him emotionlessly.

"Riku the reason I asked my father to let me fight you is because I want to see you use 'it'. The legendary twin swords who hold the powers to control both demons and angels. Even though I might die you should know I would still be happy to see it. So now…since I have released Haku's real form I would wish you to do the same."

"I wont release Kansho and Bakuya. We never agreed to fight till death. I only have to defeat you and retrieve the map. Now please call back Haku's true form." Riku said emotionlessly. Satoshi just sighed and called back its true form. The light faded and it was then the same as before. He then stepped aside.

"You may pass."

"What?"

"I said you may pass. I shall just have to wait another day to see another true form other than Haku's. The 5 legends, Haku, Bakuya and Kansho, Durendal , Hrunting and Clarent. I have yet to see the other four." Satoshi sighed.

Among all these 5 Bakuya and Kansho were said to be the strongest. Having the power to summon and control deamons and angels. And was only rivaled by Clarent. The legend owned by Dark Mousy, it was said to have the power to control the elemental angels of the earth. Both were equally matched. Haku was a legend capable of summoning elemental dragons. Which were slightly less powerful than elemental angels. Durendal was a legend who was capable of summoning Pegasus, A legendary horse and was owned by Daisuke. Rivaled by Haku. Hrunting however was a legend capable of killing a thousand men in a blow. And splitting mountains with ease. Rivaled by Durendal and Haku, Owned by Krad.

Riku then sighed and walked past Satoshi. Murmuring a somthing and left. Satoshi then turned and looked at her back and smiled slightly as it disappeared and turned to the guards.

"Our job here is done. Let us report back to the King that Princess Riku has passed the test and there will be alliance with the South Azumo Kingdom." The guards saluted and Satoshi led them back.

'Riku you are one smart women. To think you knew the objective and passed the test. For this you have earned my respect.'

--Flash back----

Riku then sighed and walked past Satoshi. And murmured

"Your kingdom will always have my kingdom's loyalty. Be at ease for we will be allies." She said and walked off.

--End of Flashback----

Satoshi shook his head and smiled slightly and walked back to report to his father.

----With Dark----

Dark and Krad were supposedly neck to neck. None of them were using weapons yet. Despite their sweating however you could see a tint of playfulness in their eyes.

Dark charged at Krad who did the same. But when Krad heard the sound of a horn he stopped and dodged Dark. Resulting him falling….face first.

"It seems that Riku has won over Satoshi."

"What?"

"So you have to hurry."

Dark growled and charged at Krad. They exchanged blows and kicks. Both of them back away again and this time took out their weapons. Krads was a silver sword with a gold hilt while Dark's was a black sword with a gold hilt and a black crystal at the end.

"Ah…getting serious now are we?" Dark just smirked.

"Don't worry. You know my way. Just disarm."

'So much like Riku.' Krad thought.

They both charged at each other. Avoiding swipes and charging again. Both were equally matched in swordsmanship. Dark then did a low kick and tripped Krad. It came so sudden that before he knew it, Krad was flat on his back. Dark then held his sword at his throat and grinned.

"I win."

"Yes is seems so." Krad said while grinning as well. Suddenly his face became all of seriousness. And Dark just lifted a brow.

"Tell me Dark, if something were to happen would you drip blood for my kingdom?" Dark just smirked and reached out his hand for Krad to take. Krad took it and smiled slighty.

"If one of my ally kingdom were to be in danger so will mine. Be at ease." Krad then smiled and stepped aside.

"You win." This time it was Dark to repeat what Krad said just now.

"It seems so." And with that Dark walked past Krad . Krad just looked at his disappearing back.

"Heh and father thought he would destroy the kingdom because of me." Krad was a worthy rival to Dark. And although there was nothing more that could make Dark happier then shove his victory in his face, but they were still friends. They were still there for each other even though they dint really liked each other. I mean, no rival would like each other right? But then there was also this weird closeness between them. You could say apart from Riku, Dark and Krad would make the partners.

Krad shook his head and walked back to report to their father.

'And so it begins… All the best Dark Mousy Niwa, Riku Harada….your bet was fun to participate in…now I wonder who will win….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oo….a cliffy!!! Hahhaha….well then until next time guys! remember to read and review!! And also give some comments on how I could improve ok? Im really sorry for this super short chapter!! **bows in apology **I'll try to make the next one longer k? it's a promise!! Till next time guys! Ja!!


End file.
